


Sweet Spot

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Blades, Eating out, Fingering, Food Play, Reader Insert, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, Transformers - Freeform, blades x reader, blowjob, rb blades, request fill for tumblr, rescue bots, tf rb, tf request, the difficulty of writing porn of your son because some horny anon on tumblr asked for it, valveplug, x Reader, you cannot shame me anymore than i already felt writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Blades convinces reader to stay behind and bake cupcakes for the Cupcake Hoarders season premiere, and things get sticky in more ways than one.//anonymous request fill on tumblr: "hello fellow blades lover may i humbly ask for blades FUCKING"





	Sweet Spot

“The new season of Cupcake Hoarders airs today and I _cannot_ miss _that!_ ” 

His excuse was weak, but if Blades didn’t get what he wanted, you’d surely never hear the end of it all. It was a quiet afternoon alone at the fire house. The rest of the family and the bots had gone out on duty, but Blades was insistent than you stayed home with him to watch television. He also insisted that you both bake your own cupcakes before settling down to watch. He’d never made them before, but the amount of frosting he decided to make was a little excessive. It got everywhere, all over you and all over his frame. His copter blades would be sticky for weeks.

“Guess we’ll have to take you around back and hose you down, Blades,” you huffed, headed towards the back door.

“It’s just frosting! We can just lick it off!” He picked you up and ran his glossa across your cheek. “See? Delicious!” You didn’t seem very amused, but if this is what he wanted, at least the mess would be cleaned. He placed a frosting covered digit in front of your face. “Here, you try.” You turned your head away and crossed your arms. “Aw come on, you know you want to!” Fine, you’d play his game. It wouldn’t end the way he wanted, or would it. You took his finger into your mouth and licked off the frosting. “See? Not so bad!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We still need to get you cleaned up though.” You took a wash cloth and wiped down his frame. You rounded behind him and cleaned off his rotors. Blades let out a small squeak. “You okay?” you asked, his knees buckling after running the towel down his copter blades to remove the frosting. 

“Mmhmm, yeah I’m good. Can you uhm, do that again?” His voiced pitched a little higher than normal. You wiped off the last of the frosting; a small barely detectable whine left his vocalizer. You eyed him suspiciously.

“You sure you don’t want to get hosed off out back?” you asked a final time. You had a feeling you knew what he was up to. Most of the frosting was gone apart from his belly and interface panel. 

“Well, I was kind of hoping that you’d want to lick the rest off for me?” His cheeks were tinged with energon, a reaction you’d only seen a handful of times when he was embarrassed. You had him sit down, legs spread. If your mind was in the right place, you knew what mischievous plan was stirring in his processor.

“This right here?” your finger wiping up frosting and licking it clean from his panel.

“Please?” He was trying to play coy, but you knew. You ran your tongue across the array, hands splayed against his thighs for support. Another short whine emitted from his vocalizer, a bit more prominent than before. Licking him clean, you started placing kisses along his inner thighs and array. Blades tried his best to keep quiet, but he could feel the restrain against his panels and was worried he may start to leak through. He wriggled beneath your touch, whiny and desperate. You cocked your head to the side and tapped along his array, giving your permission to move them.

With a sigh of relief, his interface panels transformed away revealing his stubby pressurized spike and swollen, aching valve. You licked your own fingers clean of any remaining frosting and teased them against the outer mesh lips of his valve. His breath hitched and a less restrained whine emitted.

“Blades, if you didn’t want to watch T.V., all you had to do was ask,” you slipped one finger beyond the folds. His hips bucked up into your hand, begging for more. You slipped in a second finger and lowered your mouth to his anterior node. “Oh Blades, you taste so much better than any of this frosting.” Desperate, high pitched moans crept out his throat as he threw back his helm in pleasure. Your lips sealed around his node and sucked, fingers working deep inside his valve. 

His couldn’t form words, which was rare for the copter bot. The only thing leaving his mouth were desperate moans, and whines, and the word “please” on repeat. His servos covered his face, dentae biting down on his fingers in a weak attempt to quiet down. Your ministrations below felt so good, so nice, so much better than anything he’d ever felt. Your small human hands working the insides of his valve, calipers gently clenching down on your fingers. Your mouth abandoned his node to pay attention to his spike. The tip beaded with transfluid, and you licked him clean. You took his spike between your lips and his valve clenched harder around your fingers.

“Blades, you look so _beautiful_ like this,” you said as you looked up at him. His optics peeked down at you from between his digits, half lidded, and dim. You weren’t sure how much more the helicopter could take. Your fingers curled inside, finding his most sensitive interior node and stroked down on it. With a screech of static from his vocalizer, Blades overloaded down onto your delicate hand and spike spurting with transfluid into your mouth. His whole frame shook with his overload.

He exvented hard as he came down from his high, carefully picking you up and resting you against his chassis. He snuggled you close, nuzzling his faceplates into your neck. You held onto him, allowing him to kiss the top of your head as he whispered his thanks into your hair.

“Don’t get too comfortable. Now we really need to go out back to clean you up. And if we hurry, we still won’t miss the first episode!” you smiled, taking him by the hand, and his copter blades fluttered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any blurb or headcanon requests, you can find me on tumblr @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
